pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: Flutter Flower
PriPara: Flutter Flower '''is a fanseries with the motifs of birds, feathers, flowers, and constellations. It also introduces the Constellation System, a new feature of PriPara. The season focuses on Mimi Kurumi, a sparkling new idol in her early bloom, and Ace Fantail, a cool rising idol who's just gotten off the ground. The unit itself is called '''Floral Feather, and is managed by Glompy, Shironia and Mimi's scout. Plot Mimi Kurumi is an ordinary 9th grade girl who goes to Edel Lily, a school famous for it's odd amount of PriPara idols. She's a bit of an accident-prone kind of girl, with stage fright second to none. Her PriTicket eventually appears on her desk when she wakes up, and naturally, she locks it away somewhere in a drawer out of fear that she'll completely destroy her chance of being a proper idol if she goes on stage. The next day, a girl she regards as an upperclassman, despite being in the same class as her, Shironia Sakazaki, pulls her aside and gives her a bit of encouragement. Despite how Shironia had no idea what her situation was like, her encouragement managed to make Mimi brave enough to enter the world of idols! When she enters, the first person she meets is Ace Fantail, a mysteriously familiar bird-like idol, with a cat-like scout hanging off her shoulder. Fantail invites Mimi to perform with her in the Sunrise♥Sunset Audition Live, as it was a pair audition she's been wanting to perform in for a long time. : Will our lovely new idol join Fantail? Find out in PriPara: Flutter Flower! Characters Idols *Mimi Kurumi :: Brand: Heartful Blossom :: Type: '''Cute :: '''Class: Student :: Voice: Uchida Maaya Mimi is one of the two protagonists of Flutter Flower, a Lovely-type idol using Heartful Blossom. She has round fuchsia eyes, with fluffy magenta hair falling just under her shoulder blades, a peculiar heart-shaped ahoge poking up. Additionally, she wears a pink lily hairclip, presumably modeled after a stargazer lily, to pin up her bangs. In her PriPara form, Mimi's hair grows to her mid-back, lightening a few shades. She becomes slightly taller, and her lily hairclip disappears. In the real world, she's a bit sharp-tongued, but is sweet and cheerful, retaining most of this personality in PriPara. Additionally, she's a Libra, giving her the Libra Rosebud Coord. *Shironia Sakazaki Ace Fantail :: Brand: Daydream Flight :: Type: Cool :: Class: Student :: Voice: Sakura Ayane Shironia is the second of the two protagonists, a Cool-type idol using Daydream Flight. They have sharp teal eyes, and short turqoise hair, just under their chin, with bits of it poking out and bangs swept to one side. They're the taller of the two idols, about 3 inches taller than Mimi. In their PriPara form, they generally keep the same appearance, a part of their hair lengthening slightly. In the real world, they're polite, gentle, and a bit quiet, but fun to be around regardless. They retain this personality in Pripara, but they become rather energetic. They're a Leo, giving them the Leo Diamond Coord. Mascots *Glompy :: Voice: Kanemoto Hisako TBA Brands *Heartful Blossom An adorable lovely brand that's guaranteed to make you bloom to your fullest potential! It's themed after flowers and hearts and though most of the outfits are in warm colors, the designer often makes use of the entire spectrum. Generally, the brand is sweet, but not too sweet, designed to bring out the user's charm points. *Daydream Flight A noble cool brand that'll make your elegance soar beyond daydreams! Its motifs are feathers, the sky, dreams, and wings. Most outfits use pretty blues and a range of various light tones and hues to give a sense of delicate elegance. The brand is uniquely cool, designed to make the user seem pleasantly dreamlike. *Stardust Sky A sparkly pop brand that'll make your true energy pop! Despite the name, it's motifs are stars, rainbows, and vivid colors. The actual sky is not involved, for some reason. The color palette is blindingly vibrant, and has no limits whatsoever. Stardust Sky is designed to make you alone pop out of the crowd. *Miracle Jewel A glittering star brand that'll make you shine as brightly as a gemstone! The coords are miraculously wonderful, and the motifs are jewels, sparkles, and pleasantly bright colors. The color palette is light, and most of the outfits have jewel-like accents, to make the already ornate outfits shine even more. Songs Opening/Endings *Door of Dreams OP1 *Ribbon of Friendship ED1 *Shiny☆Rhythm OP2 *Lily Wing ED2 Duets *Dream Flower Revolution *Night Flower Fever *Dream of Me! *Cup Noodle Tax * Sparkle Skyline * Winter Happy Night * Twinkle Wonderland * Eternity of Miracles * Lovely♠Ace Solos Mimi *Heart Style *Revolution Heart *Love-colored♥Blossom Shironia *Message of Wind *Azure☆Cosmos *Dreamy Galaxy Trivia TBA Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:PriPara: Flutter Flower Category:Kururin